


Sk8er Girl [art]

by samsarapine



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: Inspired by K R Closson's wonderful fic, Sk8er Girl, written for the 2016 Marvel Big Bang fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sk8r Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305976) by [K_R_Closson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_R_Closson/pseuds/K_R_Closson). 



> I had loads of fun working with you, K_R_Closson. Thank you for writing such a sweet, happy story, and for being so enthusiastic about our collaboration. Cheers to you and to Sk8er Girl! 
> 
> Marvel Big Bang mods, you rock. Thanks so much for giving us this incredible fest!

_She’s pretty sure she didn’t know her body could bend nearly in half, the way it does to avoid another set of grabby hands, and she dodges and then delivers a roundhouse kick that sends Guy 3 stumbling back._

_But now she’s ready and hanging out on the side of building, keeping an eye on the bus stop near her house._

_She sets up the delayed shutter on her camera and gets a few pictures of herself in costume that night, but she waits until three days before finding Gwen after school to give her the thumb drive with them on it._

_Gwen surprises her by laughing and then surprises her even more by kissing her. It’s a brief kiss, just a simple press of their lips before Gwen’s pulling back._


End file.
